


This Family of Mine

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [152]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt: </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>All I need is Ian and Mickey cuddling in bed with Yev.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Family of Mine

It was no surprise that Ian had never been thrilled with the idea that Svetlana was pregnant with Mickey’s baby. It was just another obstacle in their relationship.

But there was something about Yevgeny, maybe it was all babies or maybe just ones who looked up at him with his daddy’s big blue eyes, something that he never had the heart to hate.

After all he couldn’t help who he was born or in what circumstances. Ian had never wanted to be the result of his mother sleeping with her husband’s brother only to be raised by his sister, he didn’t get to choose that and neither did Yevgeny.

Once he had moved in with Mickey and Svetlana had told him that enough was enough, he had to help take care of his own kid, it didn’t take long for Ian to warm up to him. He was a sweet kid, unusually placid sometimes. He would lie in his bouncer seat for hours and just watch the world go by around him without even making a sound.

Of course when he did cry it was this awful pitiful sound that made your heart ache, not a screaming wail like some kids but a sobbing sound with so many tears and an incredible sadness in his eyes.

Ian was watching him tonight, technically Mickey should have been too but Ian didn’t mind that he had fallen asleep in front of the TV, not even waking when Yev started to cry in the crib in the room down from theirs.

Ian got up to go and see him, his lips pulled thin and his little red face shining with his tears. He had the tip of his thumb in his mouth and when he saw Ian he reached out with the other arm and sucked in a few big sobs.

“Hey there little guy, what?” he said, reaching over to pick him up.

He smiled as Yev lay his head against his chest and Ian bobbed and swayed gently.

“What is it, huh? You wake up all alone?”

Yev’s chest gave two little twitches as he hiccupped and he put his small hand on the side of Ian’s neck. Ian nuzzled his cheek into him.

“I think you’re too spoiled,” he said, walking with him slowly. “You’ve always got someone with you when you’re tired.”

Yev kept making little whinging noises as Ian walked him out and into his bedroom. He scattered some small kisses over Yev’s head before sitting on the side of the bed with him in his arms.

“You know you’ve gotta let go sometime little guy,” he said, peeling him away only to have the squeaky sobs start up again. “Alright, okay, hold on…”

He scoot himself back up onto the bed, half sitting half lounging against the headboard, and let Yev crawl back into his spot against his chest.

Ian smiled, he never would have believed he could get so attached to this little kid, but he just couldn’t help it.

He lay there for a while, just talking to Yev in a soft voice, trying to get him back to sleep, but he seemed to like his voice too much for that.

Eventually Mickey walked in, rubbing his eyes and mid-yawn after waking up from his short nap on the couch.

“Hey if you were goin’ to bed you could have just ― what’s he doing in here?” he asked, walking around the bed to get to the empty side.

“He’s being needy again, cries if I even move too much,” he said with a smile and Mickey raised an eyebrow.

“That right?” he said, his own lips twitching at the corners.

He crawled in beside him and ran a hand over the back of Yevgeny’s head.

“You think he had a bad dream or something?” he asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know, I just think he likes the attention,” Ian said and Yev was reaching out for Mickey with one hand.

“What, what do you want?” he asked as Yev made no move to wriggle out of Ian’s grip.

Mickey grabbed his hand and gave it a couple of shakes and Ian chuckled.

“You’re being awfully demanding tonight, you know that?” he said with his lips against his small forehead.

“Eh, let him do it for as long as he can get away with,” Mickey said, still holding his sons hand, his thumb trapped between five little fingers.

“You know, anyone would think you actually like him,” Ian said with a cheeky smile and Mickey rolled his eyes.

“He’s alright,” he said.

Ian grinned even wider and leant over a little so that Mickey could plant a soft kiss on his lips… until Yev was putting his hand to Mickey’s chin and pushing him away.

“Oh that how it is huh? You want him all to yourself?” he asked, tickling the child just under his ribs and the smallest of smiles played on his mouth. “See you’re not sad you just don’t want to go to bed.”

Yev let out a small chuckle and Mickey reached over to grab him from off Ian’s chest.

“Come here…” he said. “You think you run the place don’t you?”

Yev was laughing a little harder as Mickey squeezed him tight against his chest, stopping him from wriggling away. Yev’s hands reached out to Mickey’s cheeks and started pushing him back, his tragic squeaks now squeals of delight.

“You know he’s not going to sleep now,” Ian said. “Or worse, he’s going to want to sleep _here_.”

Mickey actually had a smile on his face, blowing air onto his son’s face and making him giggle as he put him down on the bed. He squealed up at them, kicking his legs and trying to roll onto his stomach.

“So we’ll tire him out,” Mickey said, grabbing his hands and shaking them a little.

“Good luck with that,” Ian said, leaning in to kiss Mickey’s temple.

He looked up and the two shared a warm glance for a moment. Mickey lifted his head higher to catch Ian’s lips with his own before being interrupted by another playful squeak and a kick to his arms from Yev.

“Who ever thought this would be my fucking life, huh?” he said, making faces at his son.

“Hey, language,” Ian said, putting one arm around Mickey’s waist and tickling Yev’s chest with the other hand.

“He’s a Milkovich, he’s got to learn sometime,” he said and Ian just rolled his eyes with a smile.


End file.
